


Blooming In The Summer

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: No. One - Flowers /// Today was such a special day for the two. Filled with remembering past memories and flowers.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov





	Blooming In The Summer

_The summer was truly a blessing. Flowers blooming, the warmth of the sun hitting his skin. Flowers from Japan were exceedingly pleasing._

_From the corner of his dark blue eye, he took note of a familiar white-haired female, around her frame, clasped a dress in a ravishing blue, relatively fits with her bright blue eyes. A pattern laced with nicely printed flowers covered most of the dress._

_She was sitting down her hand, clenching a light blue flower, commonly known as “Nemophila Menziesii”_

_He scrutinized her from afar for a moment, taking in the fresh smell of the colorful flowers, taking in her beauty. How was he so lucky to have someone like her? Oh yeah, he knows why. Of course, he knew._

_He was as perfect as she was, at least to him he was._

_Flopping forward with his boots hitting the grass beneath eat him. The sudden urge to want to move closer and closer._

_But it was all fading to black, the corner of his eye drifted into the void filled with blackness. He started to panic, he wanted, no needed to stay here._

His dark blue eyes gradually drifted open as he started to regain his conscience, as he was coming back to reality. The bed felt comfortable, pleasant. He felt something pulling down the weight of the side of his bed. A peculiar feeling. For him, at least.

A muffled groan escaped his lips as he rolled to his side, gazing endlessly at the other side of his mattress. Something caught his eyes… white hair seeping from his fluffy and the warmth from his blankets. His heart halted and eyes dilated. Someone was on his bed but not anyone, it was Sophia Sakharov. 

_‘Sophia!? What is she doing here!?’_

He froze in his place and began to wonder why Sophia would be on the other side of his bed sleeping soundly. Did he forget? He deliberately and cautiously got off the bed, promptly making his way over to the resting female. 

He bent down and peered at her while examining her features.

Her eyes opened up, talking instantaneous notice something was looming over her sniff frame, cover with the soft blankets that belong to her beloved. glancing into his dark blue ones, "What are you doing, Shido?"

He flinches and jerked back but fell off the bed with a yelped. He instantly got up and wiped his pink PJs off of dirt. His eyes travel to meet her bright blue eyes.

Sophia met his eyes, staring at him, her expression was emotionless. At least that what he thought before he realized that she had an indistinguishable concern. Even her voice had something different about her it was deeper and calming. He bought his hand up and coughs into it, "So, um, Sophia? What are you doing in my bed?" Fumbling with his hands as he questioned anxiously. 

She tilted her head off to the side, with a hint of confusion. Her expression moderately filled with exasperation, "You don't remember?"

“N-No.”

She let a soft annoyed sigh escaped her lips, “You kept _begging_ me to stay over for the night.”

_Magoroku panicked, as he was sitting on the floor. He’d managed to drop the cards in his hand, hastily hoisting up his hand. He took hold of her tiny wrist, grasping it. This caught her off guard, as she swayed her head towards him, her eyes glazed with annoyance by his touch and unforeseen grip._

_“Please, stay over, Sophia!”_

_A few minutes of Magoroku begging the white-haired with her eyes closed_

_“Ugh. Fine. Just stop complaining already.”_

_His expression brightened up, his eyes grimmer with contentment and joy._

A memory flashed in his mind as he began to remember what happened and what lead up to this point. “Oh?” The end of lips curled into a sheepish smile. Hoisted his hand up to the back of his head, his fingers and palm brushing his against his hair in a nervous motion. “Right, O-of course, I knew that! I wanted to make sure, that’s all.”

His egotistical nature showing.

Sophia decided to ignore his statement. 

The tan-haired male woken up early for this special occasion. Making sure he was completely ready for this day.

His lips curling into a smirk, his teeth white and shining brightly. The inside of his mouth was invariably healthy and flesh. No deformities. 

Magoroku's dull blue eyes were focused on a large mirror set in front of him. Humming lightly as he was tidying himself up, making sure there were no blemishes in his appearance. Once, he felt that his green military issued outfit was vacant of any wrinkles. 

His hand traveling down to his stand, until his fingers, tips lightly fondled his lightweight comb. Grasping the said item, and brought it up to his head and began to comb his ever so soft hair. A few minutes of his combing every inch of his head, making sure every strand was in place. 

Once he was completely finished with his kept hair, he gently positions the comb on his table in front of the mirror. His dark blue eyes travel up to meet his gaze in the mirror staring back at him. Peering deeply at his appearance, scanning and examining every inch of himself. 

The end of his lips dipped into a frown, a concerning and worrying frown. 

" _What if I'm not good looking enough for her_?" 

It's funny, someone so egotistical as him, (someone who had self-esteem issues) truly cares so much about the judgment of others. But not others, only Sophia. Her opinions matter to him, no matter how much it'd hurt. He wanted, no needed to perfect just for her.

"Gesha-Gesha." 

One of the cards in his deck's core case shined brightly in a light shade of yellow. The tan-haired heard a burst of unanticipated but customary laughter filled the room he was located in. 

The male blinks, being snatched out of his deep thoughts by the accustomed mocking laughs now filling his room.

As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male. Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku's frame. 

"What's wrong, geh, Magoroku," cackled Gallows wryly, "afraid of Sophia leaving you after a year of being with her, geh, I'm sure she's irritated by you, even more," Mocking tone is what Magoroku thought, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

Gallows always knew the right buttons to push. And Magoroku hated it.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Nonsense, Gallows. Sophia would never leave me! I'm just too good for her not to leave." 

The Dragon world b

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration. He didn't want to deal with his mocking tone today. 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down,

"Magoroku, please come down here, son! Someone important is here to see you!" 

The shouting of his father, coming from the downstairs. The noise caught him off guard.

“Huh? Oh, someone is here to see me?” 

All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering, "Good luck, geh, you'll need it." 

With that Gallows immediately modify into his glowing yellowish tint card form, floating back into his deck.

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he sauntered to the front where his father was. 

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself mid-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia!? W-What are you doing here so early in the day!?” 

Her bright blue eyes narrowed as her gaze landed on him, "You invited me over here…" her voice laced with annoyed by his comment.

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, 

Sophia stepped in front closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." 

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Ah, of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelp. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal before she teleported Shido and herself. 

“How many times to I need to tell you, Sophia, to warn me before you teleport us!?”

"So, do you have any plans?" 

* * *

Magoroku cherishes the warm summer. No academy to worry. No obligations for his student council. It was a very nice break for him to relax for one or two months before he goes fully back to work and the cycles repeat itself. But it wasn't the summer, not just yet anyway but close. Just no school for today.

The birds chirping, the warm wind blowing. He was laying on the hard green grass, Sophia was arranged next to him. Bouquets blooming around them. So beautiful.

He felt at peace, relaxed. Like nothing bad was going to happen. Even if something bad transpires Sophia would be there and he would be there as well. 

Today was a special day. It wasn't like any of their previous ones. At least that what Magoroku thought. He wonders if Sophia felt the same way. This day was filled with memories that happened a year ago. 

But he couldn't think of anything special to do with her. Nothing at all. The corner of his lips tipped into a saddened frown. Even with his greatest and top grades, he still couldn't imagine anything. He couldn't help but let out a deeply saddened sigh, "I'm sorry, Sophia… I didn't have anything special for us planned together today."

"Figures."

"I— what wait!?" 

"I knew you didn't have anything _plan_ from the start. Your express explains it well." 

"Oh? _I feel like an idiot now_..." 

"Da." 

"That's the part where you're supposed to tell me I'm not, Sophia!"

"But it's true."

"Sophia!" 

"That's fine. You don't need to do something special." 

Her voice diminished into stillness. As the two laid there in silence. 

"But—" 

The tan-haired was about to plead but the white-haired quickly intervenes, interpreting the male in his tracks.

"Just enjoy the summer air before I leave." 

Magoroku whimpered at this. 

The tan-haired never really liked the quietness, it always made him feel awkward. But he never knew the right things to say. He nibbles the bottom of lips infrequently before he parted his lips awkwardly to eventually speak up. In hopes to communicate more with Sophia and start at least a small discussion. 

"Time flies quickly, I can't believe it has been a year since we've started dating."

Today was the same devoted day of him confessing his love for Sophia. Of course, it took a multitude of tries to get her to go out with him. And even for her to reciprocate any romantic feelings for him. Until it ultimately served. The duration happened so unexpectedly but Magoroku didn't heed. Sophia finally returns those same sentiments back. He was delighted that he managed to cry and it ended with Sophia awkwardly comforting him, surprising as that was. Sophia comforting foreign to him but also right.

"Da." 

"Oh, remember that time where I try winning your teddy bears but I couldn't. So you did it for me and won a huge teddy bear, that you gave to me?"

_The area around them was decorated with different shades of white._

_The two were out in their_

One of her bright blue eyes, "What about it?" 

"I still have it!"

"And?" 

"What?" 

"Why are bringing this up?" 

Magoroku blinked, "Oh? I thought it was really nice of you to do that for me…" 

Sophia reminds silence.

He finally heard her voice reply back through the birds chirping and the wind blowing. The end of his lips curled into a loving smile. His dark blue eyes blinked shut, taking in the warm air around them. 

Silence subsides with them once more.

"Hey… Sophia?"

"What, Shido?" 

He used his body strength to pick himself up from off the hard yet warm summer grass. Turning his torso towards the white-haired Russian who was laying down on the grass next to him. Now loomed over Sophia, his shadow covered most of her frame. 

Her eyes were shut but she could still tell someone was covering the sunlight from reaching her as it got cold for her.

Magoroku's eyes wander around the area near them. His eyes couldn't help but focus on the bouquets of glamorous flowers growing around him. So many different colors, a huge variety of unique flowers. 

_'I wonder how Sophia would look in flowers?'_

He pondered on what flower, he should pick for a minute until his gloved hand-gilded through the field around him. The palm of his hand brushing caresses the abundance of flowers. Until he gloved hand hovered over a detailed baby blue flower, commonly known as " _Nemophila Menziesii_ ".

_(Sitting in the clean, summer green grass was a white-haired female, he knew too well, clenching a light blue flower, commonly known as “Nemophila Menziesii)_

Magoroku blinked. The image of Sophia on the grass, in a flower printed light blue dress with the baby blue clasp in her pale hand, flashed in his mind. 

‘ _Oh, the flower from my dream_ ! _'I'm sure Sophia would like this one! She does love the color blue.'_

At least, Magoroku would think she adores the color blue. He didn't personally know her favorite color(s). But she wears a lot of varied shades of blue and even white. 

He cautiously took the stems of the sprout, pulling it out of the ground. He felt the stem through his rudder fabric of his with white gloves. Wrapping his fingers around the green stem, in a tight firm grip and clutch.

He hoisted his other free gloved-hand up, gently positioning the back of his hand on her cheek. The back of his hand and fingers brushing against her pale cheeks with a tender touch.

Sophia suddenly felt some sort of rubber fabric make contact softly on her cheeks in a tender and kind manner. Her lips parted, mouth agape. She is narrowly tense by the abrupt touch. Unsure of what to reckon. 

Magoroku stood still in that manner for a few moments, one flower in hand and one on the white-haired cheek. Deep in thought.

_'I wonder where I should place the Nemophila Menziesii flower?'_

The tan-haired's dark blue eyes made their way towards her delicate snow-like her, her curly bangs. 

_'The flower would look so pretty in her white hair!'_

Blue and White is a perfect match when combined together. Of course, Sophia brought more to the idea.

He negligibly lowered his back down towards her, critically thinking of how he was going to do this. He hoisted his gloved hand that was on her cheek gilding his hand towards her white hair, picking up the side of her hand. 

She felt his breath on her pale skin, his frame, and chest close to her, almost making contact. She had the urge to push him away. 

She wrapped both of her small hands on his shoulders, tightly squeezing his shoulders and red shoulders pads, "What are you doing, Shido?"

His muscles tense and tighten by her unexpected action. Her monotonous voice caught him off guard, fetching him back to reality. He didn't realize he closes he was to her. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, his cheeks slowly tinged with a dark crimson.

"Huh ah… S-Sophia!? I'm… um…"

The white-haired used her utter body strength, hoisting herself up, causing the tan-haired to straightened himself, being pushed by her.

Her eyes blinked open. Her broad blue eyes immediately locking with his dark blue ones. From the corner of her bright blue eyes, she took note of something tightly clutched his gloved hands. She swerved her head to the side, blinking as her eyes travel down to his hand. 

"Is that a Nemophila Menziesii flower you're holding?" Asking with genuine curiosity laced in her voice.

Magoroku blinked before his eyes dilated in alarm by receiving such a question. He wasn't expecting her to ask with such novelty. She usually never ask suspicions especially with 

"Y-yes." 

"How did you know my favorite flower was Nemophila Menziesii?" 

"Oh, I was looking at some of the flowers and thought—" her entire query ultimately registered in his mind "Wait, it is!?"

She nodded her head silently in reply. 

A few minutes of the white-haired inspection. What was his doing with the flower? Why was he so close to her? 

So many questions ran through her mind at once.

_'Why did he put his hand on my hair?'_

Her psyche can still imagine and feel his touch in her hair. She speculated how it would look like if she was 

She still felt the feeling of his rubber fabric on her pale skin and cheeks. It was so comforting, so pleasant. Unexpected. To get just a comfort feeling. Especially from him out of all people.

" _Am I overthinking it_?" 

The white-haired murmured in no one in particular.

Magoroku could make out her voice soften and muttered under her breath, "Huh? What was that Sophia?"

Until all of the dots connected and she realized what he was doing. "Did you try pulling a flower in my hair?" 

"Y-yes—" 

The white-haired dwindled her bright blue eyes at him. Quickly showing her annoyance towards him.

This may him startle and nervous with her slight look of resentment in her facial expression. 

He lessened his back, making him small in height and nodded, _"I thought it would be cute in your hair…"_

Her lips never parted to speak. Instead, she swung her head to the side once more; blinking as her eyes travel down to green grass filled with different flowers. She slowly removed her left hand from Magoroku's shoulder, letting her hand slipped to the grass and to the nearby bushes. The tips of her fingers brushing against the flower.

Magoroku mouth agape, watched her every movement with a hint of interest. He watched her fingers glide over to the brushes near her. 

Magoroku winced at the thought of Sophia pricking herself on the stems and watching her bleed. He became increasingly worried.

"Ah, be careful, Sophia! You'll prick yourself on the stems!" 

Sophia ignores has warnings and continues to do what she was doing previously.

_'He's just worrying too much again.'_

Magoroku distressing gazed solely gape as Sophia didn't listen to his pleading. Instead of her fingers touched some of the flowers. Studying each one.

Until her fingers swayed to a light purplish-colored flower. Magoroku knew that flower from anyway, it was commonly known as the Japanese " _Violets_ "

A very beautiful flower indeed, not Magoroku's favorite but still a flower he enjoyed for its beauty.


End file.
